


Murdock-Free Night

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drunk Foggy Nelson, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Protective Matt Murdock, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: “You are my favorite thing in the universe!" Foggy slurs taking Matt's face between his hands. "Always will be!""Exactly how much did you have to drink, Foggy?"





	Murdock-Free Night

“ _You_  are my favorite thing in the universe!" Foggy slurs taking Matt's face between his hands. "Always will be!" 

"Exactly how much did you have to drink, Foggy?" 

"Phfft!" Foggy scoffs. A spray of spit lands right on Matt's face. "I'm not drunk!" 

Matt scrunches up his nose and wipes the spit away with the back of his hand. "Of course, you're not, bud," Matt deadpans and helps Foggy off the stool. "Come on, let's get you home." 

"Noooooo...." Foggy whines, grabbing onto the bar counter. "I'm not done yet. I'm still wallowing." 

Jessica snorts behind him and Matt instantly elbows her. She retaliates by stomping on his foot with her boot. 

Matt growls under his breath before saying, "Foggy-" 

"What are you wallowing for?" Jessica cuts Matt off before he can finish his thought. She shoves him out of the way and takes a seat next Foggy. "Can I get a bourbon? Neat." Matt hears her say to Josie. "And another one of whatever my  _friend_  over here is having." 

"I like you!" Foggy announces happily before plopping down on the bar stool again. 

"Jessica," Matt says as a warning. 

"What?" Jessica throws in his direction. "We work together now, Murdock. I think it's only fair that I get to know your friends too." She is enjoying this a little too much, Matt notes grudgingly. "I'm Jessica, by the way." 

"I'm Foggy!" Foggy announces chirpily.  

"Ah... so you're the infamous Nelson of the Murdock and Nelson. Murdock over here won't stop talking about you." 

Matt's cheeks suddenly feel warm, and he also has an urge to bang his head against the counter. 

There's a sudden spike in Foggy's heart rate. "Really?" He asks. He sounds so hopeful. His small voice tugs at Matt's heart. "I thought Matt forgot about me. I haven't seen him in months." 

Matt gulps. He can hear Foggy playing with the cufflinks on his suit. Matt can feel the wave of sadness emitting off of him. 

"Wait...  _He's_  the reason you're wallowing?" Jessica asks. Matt can feel her pointing at him. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." 

"I'm standing right behind you," Matt reminds her. 

"Well, good for you, Murdock," Jessica scoffs. "And Nelson, forget about this idiot. You are good looking enough. You could do so much better." 

Matt throws his hands up in the groans. After months of working with Jessica, Matt should be used to this. He's not. 

"Like who?" Foggy asks. Matt can feel him pouting at Jessica. "You?"

Matt balks when he hears that. "What?!" He demands. 

Instead of being surprised, Jessica actually chuckles and smacks Foggy on the back. "Nah, man. You're not my type. You're too...  _adorable_." She adds. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I just don't do adorable." 

"It's okay," Foggy mumbles. Matt hears Foggy take a sip of his drink and he frowns. Foggy really needs to stop, or he'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning. "I'm used to rejection." 

Matt's heart drops. He never rejected Foggy. Matt always knew about Foggy's feelings. But Foggy just never admitted them out loud. He never gave Matt a chance to accept or reject. Matt honestly doesn’t know which one he’d choose. 

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Jessica groans. "The hell did you do to him, Murdock?" 

"I didn't do anything!" Matt says defensively. 

"Right," Jessica huffs. Matt hears her grab onto Foggy's shoulder as she says, "Look, man. You don't want me, I come with a whole lotta baggage and I'll probably just bury you. Tell you what, though. You seem like a cool guy so I'll help you out. I'll help you find a boyfriend," Jessica pauses and hums under her breath before asking, "What about that guy over there?" 

"That's Tristan," Foggy replies with a hint of disgust in his voice. "He's divorced." 

"Well, that's good," Jessica points out. 

"He's also my second cousin." 

Matt puts his hands on his hips and chuckles. Oh yeah, he knows Tristan. Foggy doesn't get along with him at all. 

"Oh...kay,"Jessica replies awkwardly. "What about that guy?" Matt feels her point somewhere behind him. "I mean, he's not much of a looker but looks aren't everything, right?" 

"Two-time felon," Foggy replies. 

"Well, this place is shit," Jessica grumbles. "You know what?" As Matt listens on, she gulps down her bourbon in one go and then slams the glass on the bar. "Let's get out of here." 

"You're not taking him anywhere, Jessica," Matt chimes in. "Foggy's drunk. I'm taking him home." 

"Oh, don't be such a mom, Murdock. I promise I'll get your  _friend_  home safe." 

Matt crowds her against the counter and sticks out his index finger towards her. "Jessica-" He starts to warn her but gets interrupted. 

"I wanna go with her, Matt," says Foggy. "Jessica's cool. I like her." 

"Foggy, sit down," Matt hisses at him. 

"But-"

"I said sit down!" Matt says a little louder this time. Foggy immediately sits back down. Matt tries hard not to break his serious facade when he feels Foggy pout. 

"And you," he points at Jessica again. "He's drunk, and you want to get him laid? Are you out of your damn mind?" 

"I never said, I wanted to get him laid, Murdock. I'm not an actual asshole," Jessica points out. "I said I wanted to find him a boyfriend. The guy's miserable. I want to help him." 

"He doesn't need your help, Jones." 

"He's not a kid, Murdock," Jessica throws back. "He can make his own decisions." 

"Uh... He's sitting right here," Foggy chimes in. "Jessica is right, though, Matt. I want to go with her." 

Matt feels a self-satisfied grin that appears on Jessica's lips. That just sends another spark of anger through Matt's body. 

"Great. Let's go, Nelson," Jessica says without taking her eyes off Matt. "And you're not welcome Murdock because I am calling this a Murdock-Free Night." 

"If you think I'll just let him go alone with you then you have another thing coming, Jones." 

Matt feels a hand on his shoulder followed by Foggy's voice right beside him. "Matt, go home. I did fine on my own without you for 6 months." 

Matt's shoulders sag. His heart also breaks a little. "Foggy-" 

"Just go, Matt. I'll be okay. I- I don't need you to protect me." Foggy doesn't sound too convinced himself. "I'll see you around." With that, he moves around the bar stool and walks away, leaving Matt behind with Jessica. 

"Jessica, if something happens to him-" Matt warns, turning his attention on Jessica again. 

"Jealousy is a nice color on you, Murdock," Jessica scoffs. "Now I'm sad I didn't meet this guy sooner." She deliberately bumps against his shoulder as she walks past him. 

Matt stays there, rooted in his spot. He's not jealous. Is he? No. He can't dwell on that. 

Despite Foggy's protests, Matt couldn't let him go alone out there either. Especially not when he's drunk. Matt just needs to rush home, change, and then he can trail after Foggy and Jessica. The two can still have their 'Murdock-Free Night.' They’ll just never know that Murdock is still out there. 


End file.
